Stranded
by Serendipulous
Summary: "Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does..." In one moment of miscalculation, tragedy strikes, leaving people stranded; some hurt, and some even dead. The survivors must find a way home, or a way to make the location their new home; all while dealing with loss, danger, and even Love. (Auslly. T for language and some content.)
1. Chapter 1

"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up." ~ Unknown.

No quote has ever described my life more accurately than that one; because if a year ago you would have told me that I would end up where I am, I would have laughed in your face… probably cry, and attempt to make a joke, but fail miserably (as always). But, as much as I don't act like it, I don't regret any of my decisions. I've gained and I've lost, I've loved and I've hated, I've succeeded and I've failed, but most importantly: I've come and I've gone. I've faced my fears and gained new ones, too. Everything that I've said and done has changed my life – some for the better, and some for the worse, but still changed me, nonetheless. But as I lay here, staring up at the stars, I begin to doubt everything I believe in, and everything that I believed was good suddenly turned into regret, starting with Austin walking into Sonic Boom with Dez and his goddamn corndogs.

*3 Months Earlier*

I leaned against the counter, rolling my nails across its surface, staring at the clock on the wall. I watched the seconds tick by, sighing and running a hand through my hair before laying my elbow on the counter and resting my head in my hand. I continued to click my nails against the wooden surface and looked around the shop, _empty._ I rolled my eyes and looked back at the clock, starting to daydream.

_I was lounging back in a red and white striped beach chair, songbook in my lap, a yellow dress ending at my thighs, sunglasses on my eyes, staring out at the crystal blue ocean while feeling the sun's rays beat against my exposed flesh – I was at peace with myself and the world. I pushed my sunglasses onto the top if my head and swung my legs over the chair, feeling the warm sand under my feet and squish between my toes. I looked down and smiled, moving my songbook into my bag, wondering how I had even gotten to this point; I used to hate beaches! But yet, here I am, lying on the beach, tanning._

_I stood up from the chair and made my way towards the ocean, where Austin was trying to teach Dez how to surf. I laughed aloud as Dez fell off of his board and Austin made his way back to shore. I moved my gaze back to Dez, who was struggling to get back onto his board, his face twisting in effort as he clutched the board with both hands. I laughed again, but scanned my eyes over the shore, looking for Austin – he promised to teach me how to surf today. I spotted him, running his hand through his sopping wet hair, getting it out of his face. He held his surfboard under his right arm as he made his way out of the water. I smiled and opened my mouth to call to him, but someone had already beaten me to it._

Kira.

_I stopped dead in my tracks, watching as Austins eyes lit up and he dropped his surfboard onto the sand, opening his arms to catch Kira, who was running straight at him. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist, picking her up off of the ground and kissing her. _

_I sighed and turned around to walk back to my chair – it's not that I was jealous of her or anything like that; I was really happy that Austin was so happy! But lately, they've spent practically _all_ of their time together, and this was supposed to be mine and his day… not 'lets-make-Ally-an-awkward-third-wheel' day._

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and jerked my head up, to see Austin, bouncing up and down on his heels slightly, a huge goofy grin on his face.

_Huh, I didn't even hear the bell ding._

"Austin, what are you so giddy about?" I laughed, getting off of the counter.

"Look!" He practically screamed at me while he fished into his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons, and pushed it in my face. I laughed and grabbed his wrist, pushing it out of my face slightly, waiting for my eyes to adjust as the words on the screen came into focus.

_Jimmy Starr: _

_Hey, Austin. Just wanted you to know that I just got off the phone with __my__ boss, who confirmed… drum roll… your 16 week world tour! 4 months, 32 countries, 3 continents, one million screaming fans. Bring whoever you want; I'll pick you up Thursday at 7AM sharp. Be ready, and be LOUD._

My jaw dropped along with the hand that was holding Austin's wrist and a goofy grin matching his spread across my face.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Austin that's amazing!" I leaned over the counter and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me just as tightly. "I'm so proud of you." I mumbled against his neck.

"Hey, Al, I couldn't have done it without you," He said, pulling away from the hug slightly, but still holding his hands on my waist.

"Eh, probably not." I laughed.

"I want you to come with me." His smile stayed plastered on his face, but his eyes stared into mine with a seriousness that I didn't know he possessed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Austin I don't… I mean… Just, like…" I stumbled over my words, trying not to look at Austin because the look he was giving me made it nearly impossible to say no.

"Please?" he asked softly.

I sighed, and then smiled. "Help me pack?"

"Allyson Marie Dawson you are the absolute best!" He grinned and pulled me back into the hug by my waist, which I returned gladly, laughing.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I _fucking_ love you." Austin barely took a breath between each word, slurring them all together as he released his grip on my waist.

I just smiled back at him, "I love you too, Aus."

Thursday morning rolled around and I was beyond excited. My alarm woke me up at 5:30 (not that I had gotten much sleep the night before, anyways) and I jumped out of bed. I looked to my floor to see Trish, still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the bathroom to shower, not even bothering to attempt to wake her up; that girl could sleep through a bear attack.

I closed the bathroom door behind me before sliding the shower door open and turning the water on. I grabbed a towel from the closet and put it on the sink, then turned around and stripped from my pajamas, stepping into the shower.

I knew that I had over an hour until Austin and Dez got here, so I took my time in the shower. I stood under the steady stream of warm water with my head down, watching the water drops drip off of the ends of my hair. I put my hands on the wall in front of me and closed my eyes.

"_You looked so happy when I saw you with her, and I'm so glad I knew you before you met her; so I know how guys are before they get her"_

My eyes snapped open and I jerked my head up, turning away from the stream of water and grabbed the shampoo.

It was no secret that I hate… really don't like Kira; but the lyrics about Austin that I just thought up were irrational and uncalled for. He's my best friend – nothing more, nothing less. And the fact that we were going on a 16-week tour without Kira? That was just a bonus.

I washed the shampoo out of my hair and finished showering, realizing that this was the first shower I'd ever taken without singing. But, then again, I had a lot on my mind. Hell, I still have a lot on my mind.

I turned the water off and grabbed the towel off of the sink, drying myself off and wrapping my hair in the towel, slipping my robe over myself, feeling the softness and warmth from it instantly. I used my sleeve to wipe off the vapor from the mirror before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste from behind the mirror. I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed out the sink, running my tongue along my top teeth at the same time. Turning around, I opened the door and turned off the light, walking back into my room.

"Trish, wake u-" I started, walking into my room until I saw her sitting on my bed, fully dressed and brushing her hair, talking on the phone. She held a finger up at me, signaling to wait a minute. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the towel over my hair before removing it and walking over to my dresser, tossing it into my hamper on the way.

"Yes mom... Okay, I love you too. Bye!" Trish said, smiling into the phone as she ended the call with her mom and looked up at me. "Good morning, sunshine!"

"What are you doing awake?" I laughed, grabbing my brush and running it through my hair a few times, de-tangling the knots that had formed from the shower.

"I'm too excited to sleep," She remarked nonchalantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and crossing her legs. "When do Austin and Dez get here?"

I glanced over at my alarm clock, _6:15. _"They'll be here in like fifteen minutes, Trish." I laughed slightly, turning around and facing my vanity mirror, beginning to French braid my hair while it was still wet. Screw blow-drying it, I had a plane to catch. The thought of going on tour made me grin from ear to ear, which Trish noticed, because she started laughing at me.

"Ally, stop grinning like an idiot. Seriously. It'll give you smile lines – and when you're forty, they're not pretty, let me tell you." She was completely serious, which just made my grin even bigger as I finished the braid and tied it at the end with a small white elastic.

I rubbed my hands over my face, looking at myself in the mirror and debating on wearing makeup, but a knock on the door made my decision for me.

"It's open!" I called.

My door creaked open, and looking in the mirror I saw my dad poke his head into my room, a sleepy smile on his face. "Austin and his friends are here, and breakfast is ready, sweetheart."

"Okay, thanks, dad. We'll be right down." I smiled, turning around to look at him as he shut the door.

"You might wanna put some clothes on first, dear." Trish piped up from her sitting position on my bed, which made me look down and realize that I still had my robe on.

"Oh… right." I raised my arm and pointed to her in embarrassment, walking over to my closet and opening the doors, scanning my eyes over the assortment of dresses, jackets, shorts and tops that I had hanging up. I pinched the bridge of my nose before reaching in and grabbing a plain pair of black high- waisted shorts and a green and white striped tee shirt. I slid on my shorts underneath my robe before un-tying it and slipping the shirt on over my head and tugging it over my plain white bra, tucking it into my shorts.

"How do I look?" I asked, turning back towards Trish, putting my hands on my hips and glancing down at myself.

"Comfy. Can we go eat now?" She whined, standing up off of the bed, grabbing her bag with her and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes, we can go eat now." I laughed, grabbing tan gladiator sandals and sliding them on, then walking over to the door and opened it, Trish following right behind me.

"I smell pancakes!" Trish exclaimed, perking up and rushing past me down the hallway and running down the stairs. "Austin save some for the fishes!" She gasped, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, making my way down the stairs and walking into the kitchen, seeing the back of the head of a redhead with his head down on the table, laying on his arms, breathing slowly and steadily, and a blonde mop-top with a grey beanie thrown on his head, a red and blue flannel hanging loosely on him, his head bent but moving, sighing with content every now and then. _Dez and Austin_.

I grinned and slowly crept up behind Austin and wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing tightly, making him cough on his bite of pancake, then laughing and pulling my arms away from around his waist, turning around in his chair, before letting go of my arms and hugging me back.

I pulled away from the embrace, "Good morning!" I smiled, turning to Dez and slapping him on the arm, to which he startled awake, sleepily smiling at me and loosely waving his hand in the air before flopping back down onto the countertop and drifting back to sleep.

"These pancakes are delicious." Trish mumbled from the other side of the counter top, her mouth stuffed with pancake bits, causing both Austin and I to look at her and laugh.

"As always!" Austin remarked, grabbing his plate and standing up, walking over to the sink and dropping the plate into the soapy water with a small 'splash'. "Anyways," He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled. "Jimmy should be here any minute. Al, do you need help with your bags?" He asked, walking towards the stairs, facing me.

"Sure, Austin thanks." I smiled, following him up the stairs to my room, where the door was already open and my bags were laying next to my bed. Austin grabbed the larger bag and I grabbed my carry-on backpack and walked out of my room, Austin following behind me, bag slung over his shoulder. We walked down the stairs and just as Austin set my bag down next to Trish's, Dez's, and his, the doorbell rang.

Austin was the first one to reach the door, and he flung it open, to reveal Jimmy standing at the door in a business suit, his phone pressed against his ear and a small smile on his face. He quickly ended his call and stuffed his phone into his pants pocket, acknowledging Austin standing there and he stepped inside the house, Austin closing the door behind him.

"There's my favorite superstar! You all ready to go?"

"Yes sir!" Austin grinned, "Dez, Trish! Let's go!" He yelled behind him, as Dez and Trish stumbled out of the kitchen, Dez tripping over his own two feet and Trish laughing at him.

"Oh! Before I forget, Austin," Jimmy started, making all of us look back at him. "I have a little surprise for you." A sly smile appeared on his face as he grabbed the door handle, turning it open, then yelling "Bring in the surprise!" Then stepping away from the door, as the sound of a car door slamming shut and footsteps pounding against the pavement in a run filled the silence. Then a familiar brown haired, tan beauty poked her head in the door, giggling out, "surprise."

"Kira?" Austin gasped out, taken aback before grinning as she walked into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy said I can go with you guys!" She laughed, her face buried into his neck.

"Thank you Daddy Starr!" Austin laughed out loud, looking at Jimmy.

"Hey, I'm still your manager, superstar." Jimmy remarked with a straight face, eyeing Austin. "And I expect you to behave." Saying that, he smiled. "Okay, now, are we all ready to go?"

"Yes we are!" I clapped my hands together, slinging my bag onto my back, clutching the straps tightly.

"Perfect! Then let's go." Jimmy walked out of the front door, snapping his fingers as 2 large men rushed into the house, grabbing our bags and then walked out after Jimmy. I looked at Trish and laughed, shrugging my shoulders as we followed suit out the door.

"Man, your life is just like… awesome sauce!" Dez yelped excitedly from behind us, clearly talking to Austin.

"Hell yeah it is." Austin laughed right back, his voice right behind me.

"Oh, Aus! Daddy got us a private jet, did I tell you?" Kira giggled from behind me.

"Only four million times, Kira." Austin laughed it off, but his tone of voice sounded extremely annoyed and that made me smile.

I slid into the limo and Trish followed me, sitting directly to my right. Dez followed her, then Austin and Kira, and finally, Jimmy. The driver shut the door behind Jimmy and soon enough, the limo was moving forward. I smiled and looked at Trish, whose smile matched my own.

"Alright guys, it's about a 15 minute ride down to the airport, where we'll be joined by the band, then we'll board the jet and it's about a 16 hour flight down to Sydney, Australia. But, with some arrangements, we should be there in about…" he looked down at his watch. "12 hours, tops."

"Sydney's our first stop?" Austin asked, dumbfoundedly grinning.

"Yes it is."

"But I hate kangaroos!" Dez whined, slumping in his seat and folding his arms angrily across his chest, which made us all laugh, remembering the time he ordered a Kangaroo and it beat the shit out of him in front of the entire mall.

"Sucks to suck." Trish laughed, elbowing him in the side, making us all laugh harder.

"I don't get it." Kira said, confused and twirling her hair around her finger.

"It's an inside joke." I remarked, still slightly laughing.

"Oh." She remarked, rolling her eyes at me.

I bit my lip so hard to keep from saying anything that I swore I was going to bite a hole right through it, and I started bouncing my leg to distract myself. Trish noticed my frustration and put her hand on my shoulder, leaning in and whispering in my ear. "Maybe there'll be an accident where she 'mysteriously' disappears in the outback of Australia, never to be seen again." She winked at me, which made me laugh.

Before I knew it, I was climbing out of the limo and staring at a jet plane. I had never seen one up close and personal before, and it was _huge_. My jaw practically dropped, still staring at the jet in front of me, while everyone around me hurried about; either boarding the plane, or packing luggage away inside the cargo hold.

Apparently I had been staring in awe for a while, because I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my thoughts, turning to look at Austin, his hand still on my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice, a worried gleam in his eyes.

"I'm fine Austin. I've just never been on a plane before… let alone a big ass jet plane." I laughed lightly, grabbing my left arm with my right hand and shifting nervously on my feet.

"Al, you have nothing to worry about. Jimmy said this pilot has flown practically _everyone_ in the industry, and that this company has top –notch safety records."

"I'm not worried! I'm just… scared." I replied sheepishly.

"Al, like I said, you have nothing to be worried about. Besides, I'll be by your side the whole time." He smiled down at me and moved his hand from my left shoulder to wrap his arm around me.

I laughed out loud, "Well don't lie to me, Aus." I gently pushed him away from me.

"I'm not lying!" He put his hands up in defense.

"You're gonna sit by Kira, I'm not that dumb."

"Once we're up in the air, yes, but she's been on thousands of plane rides – she doesn't need me to sit by her for takeoff. But you do. So I pick you." He smiled. "Now, can we actually get on the plane so they don't leave without us?"

I smiled back at him. "Thank you, Austin." I quickly threw my arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug before pulling away and tugging my bag against my back. "Let's go."

He grinned and threw his fist into the air, "Success!"

I just laughed at him and started walking into the plane.

We got settled down in our seats, Austin giving me a window seat (after much arguing), as the pilot announced for us to buckle our seat belts because we would be taking off shortly. A chill ran down my spine and I realized I was cold, so I grabbed my bag from the floor and opened it, pulling out a black sweatshirt with white and grey plaid along the collar, and slid it onto my shoulders, even though it was huge on me, I smiled at the instant warmth. I cracked my neck and sighed, before glancing over at Austin who was just staring at me, smiling.

"What?"

"That's mine."

"This?" I gestured to the sweatshirt. "I know. Do you want it back?" I asked, beginning to slide it off my shoulders before Austin put his hands up.

"No! Keep it, Al. It looks better on you, anyways." He smiled, settling back into his seat.

"I bet I look drop - dead gorgeous in it, right?" I smirked, tossing my braid over my shoulder and giving him a pouty lip.

"Oh, of course Ally." He laughed, turning his head towards me and laughing. "What all-nighter is that one from?"

"The first one." I smiled.

"You mean, before I went on the Helen show?"

"That's the one!" I laughed, remembering how I had trashed the Helen show set because of my stage fright. But that was the day that Austin and I wrote our first song together, and the next day, became partners and friends.

I felt the plane begin moving and I gripped the arm rests tightly, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. _This is it._

"Ally." I heard Austin say my name softly, and I opened one eye to look at him, and he held out his hand for me. I smiled and grabbed it, locking our fingers and squeezing his hand tightly as the plane picked up speed. I felt myself falling back slightly and I held in the small squeal I felt in my throat, gripping Austins hand tighter and he squeezed my hand back, leaning over to me.

"If you keep squeezing my hand that hard, you're gonna break it, Al." He laughed, whispering into my ear.

"Sorry." I mumbled back, loosening my grip, almost completely letting go of his hand, before he grabbed it again tightly.

"I never said I wasn't okay with a broken hand."

I looked back over to him and smiled as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. I sighed and let my head fall back against my seat, closing my eyes again.

"Ally."

"Yes, Austin?"

"You're flying."

My eyes shot open and I nearly jumped out of my seat, staring at Austin.

He laughed, "Look out the window."

I turned my head to look out the small window, to see nothing but crystal clear blue ocean underneath us and white, puffy clouds and blue sky surrounding us. "This is amazing."

"I know it is. I told you that you had nothing to worry about." He laughed from beside me.

"Thank you, Austin." I smiled, looking back at him.

"You can go back to sleep, Al."

"I was sleeping?"

"Yep, you sure were. Cuddling my hoodie and everything." He laughed, winking at me before getting out of his seat and walking towards the back of the plane. I rolled my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest, bending my arm behind my head and laying my head against it, staring out the window, a smile on my face. I let my mind wander through memories, song lyrics, movies, jokes, the future, everything. And I closed my eyes, smiling, before popping them open again and reaching frantically for my bag with my song book in it, quickly opening to a blank page and scribbling down some lyrics.

_I've got it down, you showed me again; just so you know. Don't push me around, I know you resent that I'm alone. Pity and mercy do nothing for me; you know me better than anyone. _

I smiled with content, closing my book and putting it back in my bag and dropping my bag on the ground next to my feet, before turning my head and looking out the window - but the sky was different.

The sky wasn't clear blue, and the clouds weren't pure white and puffy - the sky was... grey. The clouds weren't visible, and the grey just kept getting thicker and blacker and the seconds ticked by. I scrunched my eyes in confusion, turning my head to ask someone a question, but before I could, the plane jerked forward and I bashed my head against the portable t.v. attached to the back of the seat in front of me. My head got fuzzy and my vision was blurry, my ears ringing. I tried to maintain my composure, but all I could register was someone yelling to fasten our seat belts and prepare for an emergency landing, along with someone screaming, 'Oh my god.' over and over again.

I put my head in my hands and went to click my seat belt together, but the plane jerked again, my head slamming into the seat in front of me once again, and before I blacked out, I head a loud 'crash' and saw the back of the plane completely separate from the rest of the plane, spiraling down toward whatever was below us at this point, and all I could think was,

_Holy shit, the plane's crashing. And I'm going to die. _

**Review (; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello lovelies. I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited or followed, since that's the reason that I write! So, I guess I should clarify some things.**

**1. Yes, I have read 'Mayday' by the amazing RossLover2012. However, I am not stealing her idea, considering I read 'Mayday' after I posted the first chapter. **

**2. If this is based off of anything, it's a combination of the season 7 finale of 'Grey's Anatomy' and 'Lord of the Flies'. **

**And that's pretty much it. Okay, here's chapter 2 of 'Stranded' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

_Ally's P.O.V. _

I woke up to the sound of silence, a dull throbbing in the back of my head and a burning sensation in my ankle. I let my eyes flutter open slowly as they adjusted to the blinding sunlight that was barely hidden behind treetops and clouds. My eyes fully opened and I blinked slowly, trying to process what happened.

_The tour. _

_The plane. _

_The smoke. _

_Hitting my head. _

_The back of the plane. _

_The crash._

I slowly sat up, yelping at a sudden shooting pain through my side and my hands flew up to the source of the pain – my side was hot. My eyes widened and I tentatively pulled my hands away from my side to look at them, and sure as shit, they were stained a dark red color that could only be one thing – blood.

My head began spinning again; just at the sight of my blood coating my hands as the metallic smell finally hit me. I didn't know how badly I was hurt, so doing the first thing I could think of, I stripped Austin's sweatshirt from my body and wrapped it tightly around the wound in my side, tying it securely in place with the sleeves. Just to be safe, I used a hair tie that I had around my wrist to tie the sleeves together even tighter. The pain was barely bearable, but making a make-shift tourniquet was the first thing I could think of to save my life.

I bit my lip as I slowly stood up, avoiding putting pressure on my left ankle as I took in my surroundings.

_Trees. _

_And a fucking lot of them, for that matter. _

I turned to my left – trees. I turned to my right – trees. I turned around – Ocean.

Ocean?

I squinted my eyes and took a step forward before screaming out in agony from the pain in my ankle, and I lost my balance, thankfully catching myself against a nearby tree to look down at my ankle. Not only was my ankle bruised completely and swollen beyond recognition, my bone had shifted. Now instead of jutting out the side of my ankle, it stuck out over the top of my foot.

A mixture between a gasp, groan and sob escaped my lips as I pressed my back fully against the back of the tree and let myself slide down its base. Tears finally left my eyes and I closed them, knowing that I was going to die here. If not now, then I would slowly waste away, and in hundreds of years from now, maybe my skeleton would be discovered by some foreign scientists. Or maybe I would never be found at all; who knows? Either way, I'm going to die completely alone.

So I did what I could – with my eyes still closed, I waited for the inevitable.

_Austin's P.O.V._

"Austin."

"Austin."

"Austin!"

I heard someone saying my name, and then shouting my name, which caused me to groggily open my eyes, peering in front of me, to see a wide-eyed Trish, kneeling down on the ground in front of my line of vision.

"Austin you need to get up. Now." There was a serious tone laced in her voice, but it wasn't her typical bossy – seriousness; it was something else.

Fear.

I blinked my eyes slowly at her, trying to register what was going on. Trish had a gash on her temple, and blood was slowly dripping down her face. Her lip was cut and swollen; making it look like someone had punched her.

I tried to take control of my senses – feeling the grainy texture of the ground beneath my left arm and calves; the salty smell of the air mixed with metallics and burning; the coppery taste in my mouth when I ran my tongue along my bottom lip; the sound of wind rushing around me and the distant sound of crashing waves.

All I really wanted to do was let my eyes roll into the back of my head and fall asleep, but I knew I couldn't. Something wasn't right.

"Trish?" My voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, and talking made my throat and lungs ache, making me cringe and twist my face in pain.

"Austin." Her voice broke into a sob. "We need to go!" She had tears streaming down her face that I hadn't noticed before.

"What…" I started, but let out a cough that strained my lungs even more, so I breathed out, "happened?"

"The plane crashed, Austin." She cried softly, wiping away some of her tears and smeared blood across her cheek. "I can't find Ally or Dez."

Fear instantly cursed through my veins. _"I can't find Ally." _ I rolled onto my stomach, screaming out in pain from my shoulder, but I gritted my teeth and bent my arms underneath myself and pushed myself up into a plank position, hissing in pain, before finally shifting my weight to my feet as I slowly got myself to a kneeling position. I heard Trish let out a soft gasp, her eyes glued to my shoulder. I clenched my jaw and turned my head to examine the damage –

The sleeve of my flannel was torn at the shoulder, leaving an open and bloody wound, and an exposed, dislocated shoulder. My humerus, no doubt.

I turned my head away and with my right arm, I tugged my left sleeve all the way off before looking up at Trish again. Through gritted teeth, I mumbled" "Pop it back in place."

"What?" Trish gasped in shock.

"Pop my _fucking _shoulder back into place." I breathed.

"I don't know… Austin I can't!"

"Yes you can. Please." I begged her with my eyes.

"How?" She whispered, crawling over to me.

"Pull my arm up," I showed her what I meant by bringing my right arm just above a 90 degree angle from the ground. "Then, just… push it in and down." I tried to explain, and Trish nodded slowly before taking my hand and forearm in her hands and slowly began lifting my arm. I groaned out in pain but clenched my jaw and ground my teeth together, nodding at Trish to keep going. She lifted my arm so that it was slightly higher than 90*, just like I showed her. She took a deep breath and I shut my eyes as a pain ripped through my shoulder, and I both felt and heard a 'pop' and a crunching noise that was drown out by my screaming.

"Austin there's blood everywhere…" Trish gasped, and I wordlessly handed her my torn sleeve – "Wrap it as tight as you can."

She grabbed the cloth from my hand and brought my arm back out to be parallel with the ground, causing me to groan as she ripped the sleeve in half, wrapping one half around the wound, tying it tightly, trying to stem the blood flow before she wrapped the other piece around the wound again – even tighter than the first.

"God that _fucking_ hurts." I groaned, holding my arm to mu chest. "Thanks, Trish."

"How did you… what?" She stared at me dumbfoundedly.

"I've played hockey since I was," I stood up from my kneeling position, letting out a deep breath and slight groan. "Three." I finished, extending my good hand out to Trish, which she accepted and I helped pull her up before she nearly fell into me.

"Sorry, I'm just a little dizzy." She sighed, tiredly.

"You probably have a concussion." I said slightly, looking at the gash on her forehead. Right now, my main concern for Trish was her gash getting infected or any possible brain trauma, not to mention any other injuries she may have.

"I'm fine, Austin. Let's just go look for the others." She said, pushing my hand away from her cut and taking a step away from me, keeping her balance this time.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay, let's go."

She nodded and began walking into the forest, and I followed right behind her, my heart practically beating out of my chest from the fear I was having over what… or who we would find.

The forest was filled with thick trees, making it nearly impossible to see beyond 5 feet in front of you. My lungs began to ache again, and I keeled over, coughs racking my body. I recovered to see Trish leaning against a tree, eyes closed.

"You good?" I asked quietly.

"Do you hear that?" She gasped, her eyes snapping open as she turned her head, squinting into the forest.

I closed my eyes and strained my ears to listen when I heard it. A small voice, quietly crying for help.

"That way." I practically screamed as I took off as fast as my legs could carry me towards the noise, but when I finally came to a small clearing, I stopped dead in my tracks, a sob finally escaping my throat.

_Kira._

"TRISH!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, my lungs burning and my throat rubbing itself raw. I made a bee-line towards Kira, who was a bloody mess, laying on her side – a dense, metal pole ripping through her abdomen.

"Austin?" She whimpered, moving her head slightly to look at me.

"Kira!" I slid onto the ground next to her, trying to keep tears from spilling out from my eyes.

She weakly smiled at me, a small amount of blood spilling out the side of her mouth as I took a look at her abdomen – it wasn't just the hollow pole, she looked like she had been shredded apart by a machine gun, but in all actuality, on closer inspection, I realized it was shrapnel – which was weird, considering I don't remember any explosions except for the first one on the wing of the plane.

"Kira, don't worry, it's not that bad – we're gonna get you help, okay?" I grabbed her hands in mine, speaking slowly, trying to convince myself more than her that things would be okay.

"Austin," She started, before stopping to blink tears away, which failed as they streamed down her cheeks, and a cough hit her, causing her to sputter up blood onto the ground between us, which only made more tears to fall from her eyes and one to slip from my eye, which I didn't bother to wipe away. Her eyes looked up to meet mine. "I'm dying." She whispered, squeezing my hands softly.

"No, you're not."

"Austin, yes I am."

"No…" I let my voice trail off and my head hang, tears splashing from my eyes onto the forest floor.

"Sing to me?" She gasped out, causing me to look back up at her as her eyes squeezed shut in pain and her face contorted, "Please." She cried, her breathing hitching in her throat as more blood bubbled from her lips and her breathing sped up.

I nodded slowly, clutching both of her hands together in mine, staring into her eyes, which were filled with absolute fear and tears poured out of my own, I ignored the rawness of my throat and burning of my lungs as I started to sing softly to her.

"_When you opened up your mouth, it was like sunshine coming out. You changed the world outside my window; right there you blew my heart away. And I remember when I met you, thinking that you were not an ordinary day, and this wasn't gonna be no ordinary day." _I let my voice trail off and fade out as Kira's eyes began to gloss over.

"Still my… my fa-favorite song, Austy." She grinned painfully, beginning to shake and her voice stuttered. "Yo-you're still my favorite… don't fo-fo-forget." She moved her hand out of mine to grab the necklace I had bought her 2 weeks ago, tearing it from her neck and placing it into the palm of my hand. It was a simple, silver heart pendant on a silver chain with a ruby embedded in the top left corner. On the back was engraved; 'I love you.'

"I-I … I love you… too." She breathed out, her eyes finding mine again. "Always." She mumbled before her hands fell limp in mine and her eyes completely glossed over, blankly staring through me.

A loud sob tore through my throat as I let go of her hands and closed both of her eyes and her mouth gently. I squeezed the necklace in my fist, sobs wracking my body uncontrollably. I wanted to throw a fit, but the limited mobility in my shoulder prevented that, leaving me sobbing into my knees while my right hand tugged on my hair and my left hand grasped the necklace nightly, hanging loosely at my side.

I felt a hand tentatively touch my good shoulder and heard Trish whispering my name.

"Austin, she's gone. Let her go."

I picked up my head from my knees, looking at Kira's lifeless body in front of me. I nodded slowly, leaning back off of my knees and onto my feet, standing up. Guilt washed over me and I turned to face Trish.

"We can't just leave her here, Trish."

She simply nodded in understanding and walked over to where Kira was, meeting my gaze as her hand rested on the pole jutting out of her abdomen and I nodded, looking away, but still hearing a slight squishing noise followed by the clanking of metal hitting the ground. I cringed at the sound, but still managed to turn back around at a now standing Trish.

"I'll carry her." I mumbled, bending down and slipping my right hand under her legs, but quickly realized I couldn't carry her with my left arm. A choked sob passed my lips in defeat before Trish was next to me, holding both of Kira's shoulders above the ground, a sad smile on her face. I let the tears roll down my face as both Trish and I lifted Kira off of the ground and began walking towards the beach – the perfect place, considering that it was both mine and Kira's favorite place.

We gently laid her on the sand and I rand a hand shakily through my hair.

"Now what?" Trish squeaked from my left.

"We put her in the water." I replied dryly.

"Do you need a minute?"

I simply nodded and heard footsteps walking away from me, and then dropping to my knees; I grabbed Kira's head and cradled it in my lap, brushing her hair out of her face with my fingertips. I desperately wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't find the willpower inside myself. I managed to keep my gaze on her face and away from her mangled torso as I spoke, my voice cracking.

"This is so _fucking_ unfair, baby girl. You had so much going for you… God, you were so talented and you never even saw it. You mean everything to me, you know. You always have and you _always_ will, do you understand me? No matter what happens to me, I will never forget you. I guess now you're my angel for real. So Kir, please, if you're in heaven, help me get out of this place… and say hi to Sebastian for me. Man, I miss that old ball of fluff… even though he did always eat my pancakes. Great dog though; anyways. Kira Elizabeth Nicole Starr, you will always be my one and only. I love you." I sputtered out, holding her body close to mine and kissing her forehead softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could before slowly opening them to look out onto the crashing shoreline and fading horizon. I gently took her head out of my lap and laid her body back on the sand. Wiping the tears from my face, I cleared my throat, then moved my hands down to her leather jacket, slipping it off of her shoulders.

"Trish." I called weakly, folding the jacket in my hands and placing it in the sand next to me. I heard her approaching, "help me with her clothes."

"Huh?"

"We're putting her in the water, Trish. It's what she would have wanted."

"But her clothes..?"

"You know how she was about her clothes," I smiled at the thought of angry Kira over her wardrobe. "This is her favorite jacket; she'd come back to life just to slap me if I let something bad happen to it. Besides, if anything… you know… gets her, no one will ever know how amazing she looked."

That earned a slight laugh from Trish, who walked over to Kira's bottom half, slipping her left shoe off and putting it next to the jacket, which made me realize for the first time that Kira was missing a shoe. I laughed at the sight, picturing Kira in 110% health after the crash, telling me that we needed to find her other shoe, and she'd beg for a piggy back ride and bitch about the forest floor. And bugs. I just shook my head and grabbed the hem of her white v-neck, hesitating.

"Trish, I need you to do this." I sighed, rocking back on my heels and looking down at her.

"I know. Here, this was in her pocket." She handed me a Vera Bradley wallet… purse…phone holder...case…thing. "I'll call you over when I'm done."

I nodded, standing up, turning the (let's just call it a wallet) wallet over in my hands and took a few steps forward before opening it. Inside were all of her credit cards, her license, phone and a picture of her and I. I slowly took the picture out of its plastic casing and looked at it.

It was Kira and I, her arms wrapped around my neck sideways; our cheeks squished together. My eyes were crossed and my mouth was open in a grin, Kira's eyes were wide and staring directly into the camera, her lips pursed together in a 'fishy-face'. I turned the picture over in my hands, and all that was written on the back was, 'My love. 2/14/13'.

I smiled – it was the date the picture was taken, which just so happened to be the day we started dating, _and_ Valentine 's Day. That was 5 months ago – nearly minutes after I had asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted. I sighed as my smile fell, folding the picture in half and stuffing it in my pocket along with her phone - I could go through that later, if it even still worked. I ran my hand through my hair and let out another cough, keeling over once again - spitting out a substance, my lungs still burning. Looking down at the sand, I saw red splatter marks, which only meant one thing.

_I was bleeding internally._

My breathing hitched and I used the back of my hand to wipe away any blood residue on my lips, putting on my poker face as I heard Trish calling my name. I turned around to see A pile of clothes on the sand next to Kira, who was clad in her bra and underwear. I bit my lip as I knelt down, moving my hand under her legs to pick her up as Trish did the same with her shoulders. We walked into the water until it was about waist deep before gently placing her back against the water. I felt the need to cough but I held it back as I slowly removed my hand from underneath Kira. Giving her body a slight push, Trish and I stood there for a moment, watching her body bob up and down before the current started to pull her away.

A sigh left me while I turned around, not wanting to watch Kira's body be taken out to sea. I made my way back to shore, finally letting out the cough as I let it take over my body. I was spitting out blood and I didn't even care, I just closed my eyes and let it happen. The coughing finally subsided and I pulled myself back to my feet, wiping my lips yet again. I turned around to find Trish just staring at me, concern flashing behind her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her.

"Trish, I'm fine. Let's just go find Ally." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. Right now, Ally was truly the only person I wanted to be around, but I wasn't about to admit that. She's my best friend, of course I wanted to find her. She _needed_ to be okay. There was no other way - she was okay. She was somewhere out of harms way, and that's all that I needed to focus on. But I cleared my throat. "And Dez."

Trish just nodded her head, walking over to me and without warning, wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me. I blinked back tears and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, resting my head on hers. "I'm really glad you're okay, Austin." She mumbled against me, pulling away from me but keeping one arm wrapped around my waist and I kept one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm really glad you found me, Trish." I smiled down at her, pulling her into me sideways and took a step forward, Trish followed in step with me as we made our way back into the woods, my heart still pounding in fear of finding Ally or someone else I loved hurt... or even worse.

_I couldn't lose anyone else. _

_Especially Ally._

_Not like Kira. _

**Okay, there's chapter 2 ! I hope you liked it, and sorry it took me a while - I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it. (: So, I know some of you may hate reviewing, but literally, even if you just sign in as a guest and type; "great story!" or, "This sucked!" I would love you forever. So if you hated it or loved it, let me know (: **

**Song Used: "Ordinary Day" : Ross lynch. **


End file.
